He Gave Me A Name
by LittleGingerBiscuit
Summary: "I woke up here five days ago. At least, I think it was five days. I don't really know about anything anymore." Jim wakes up in hospital and can't remember a thing about his life, and that's when Sebastian comes in to take him home.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so a couple of days ago I saw a picture set on tumblr where Jim was in hospital and couldn't remember who anyone was, and the whole time I was looking at it I was in tears. So here: enjoy this little ficlet based off that tumblr picture. **

I woke up here five days ago. Or at least I think it was five days. I don't know which hospital it is. Then again, I don't really know about a lot of things.

They keep coming in to check on me, asking me things like, "are you alright?" and "how are you today?" I'm not sure what to tell them, so most of the time I don't respond.

When they're not asking me things, they're talking _at_ me, telling me things that have happened, things I can't remember. Sometimes there's too much, and my head starts to hurt, and I have to lie down while they prod at me and test for problems.

My name is Richard Brooks, apparently. They keep calling me that. Is that my name? They said I had a brain injury. I was found on a rooftop with a gun by my head. I don't even know if that's true or not.

The doctors said I could go home whenever I wanted to. There are no emergency numbers for them to call. I don't even know if I have a home to return to.

Most of the time I'm left on my own, but that's alright. I look out of the window and watch cars come and go, or I lie down and sleep. Sleeping is good. I don't need to remember anything if I'm sleeping.

A man came in the other day. I thought he might be my friend, one of the people I couldn't remember anymore.

So I made an effort when he arrived. I sat up and smiled, trying to be happy.

But he didn't smile. He just stood there and yelled. He yelled at me a lot. I couldn't understand why, and I was too scared to ask. His voice kept cracking as he told me I'd ruined his life, that I'd killed his best friend.

I didn't get a chance to ask who Sherlock was. I didn't do any of the things he said I did – I know it.

He stopped yelling all of a sudden. Then he said something, very quietly.

"I hope you're happy. You did it. You burnt the heart out of him."

And he left.

He didn't come back. He looked so angry. And sad too.

The doctors kept saying I could go home, that I was welcome to leave any time I wanted. But I have nowhere to go. I thought I'd be in the hospital forever.

Until he came to see me.

"Hello, sir," he said. "I've come to take you home." And he told me his name.

It was funny sounding. And long. I didn't know what to say to him.

He just frowned a little and sighed. "I knew this would happen," he said.

He gave me clothes and a name. "Jim," he told me. Were we friends?

Before we left, he took my hand. It was nice – his hands were warm and rough.

"I'll take care of you. Don't worry," he said.

But under his breath I think I heard him say,

"I love you."

**Was it ok? It's pretty solidly based off the picture. You can see it if you go on tumblr and search the blog Boys-From-Baker Street. It's on there with the credit for the original artist. Anyway, please review and tell me if you think I should continue it, because I have a whole story planned out if you guys want it.**

**Amy xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I wasn't going to add to this fic, but I kept getting ideas for later chapters, and I didn't want to waste them. It's really just something for writing practise, but hey. Everything counts. So here goes, chapter 2! Please review!**

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure if I wanted to get in a car with Sebastian. That was his name. He seemed nice; he had blonde hair and blue eyes and he was very tall. I wanted to ask where he got his scars, and why he had the letter 'M' tattooed on his wrist twice.<p>

The clothes he'd given me were comfortable, just a loose t-shirt and jeans, with a cardigan over the top. 'In case you get cold'.

His car was nice too. It looked expensive. I wanted to ask him where he got his money from, but that seemed to personal. Did I even know him?

He turned the heating up to make the car warm, and helped me with my seatbelt too. He kept doing nice things for me, I didn't understand why. What made me special? Was I his friend, or was he part of my family? I didn't recognise him in any important way.

As we drove, he kept the radio off. I couldn't decide whether I was happy about this or not. Part of me wanted to listen to some music.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

I looked at him. He was talking to me. What was I supposed to say? I started to panic, hands gripping and ungripping the edge of my seat.

I shook my head. "No," I said quietly.

Sebastian sighed. He looked disappointed. "You don't recognise me, just a little bit?"

I frowned, concentrating really hard. "I'm sorry," I said, slumping against my chair. "I don't know who you are."

We drove in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you my friend?"

He looked at me, and his eyes were sad. I hated it. Was I the one making him so upset? It probably was me; after all, he'd just had to drive through the pouring rain to pick me up from the hospital, and I didn't even know who he was.

"Yeah," he said eventually, nodding. "Yeah, I'm your friend."

I smiled for the first time in…well. I didn't know how long. But it felt nice to not be frowning. "Good," I said, with a nod. "What's my last name?"

Sebastian frowned. "Moriarty," he said.

Goodness, that was confusing to say. "More…" I said, testing the word out. "More-ee-art-ee."

A small smile curled Sebastian's mouth up.

I'm pretty sure my face fell. "Was that wrong?" I asked, disappointed. I couldn't even say my own name.

"No," he said quickly, shaking his head. "No, not at all."

I nodded, curling up in my seat and resting my chin on my knees. It was raining really hard, so I looked at the window and watched the drops race down the glass. I wondered where we were going; where did I live? I hoped it was somewhere in London, I liked the noise and the people.

After a while, I felt the need to ask. The curiosity had been itching at me for a long while now. "Where are we going?"

Sebastian pulled the car down another road. There were lots of tall buildings here; all of them looked expensive. "To our flat," he told me.

Our flat? "Do we live together?"

I think I heard him make a little pained noise in the back of his throat. But he kept his eyes fixed on the road, so I couldn't see them.

"Yes," he said, with a curt nod.

"Oh." I curled up again, frowning at empty space. Who was this man? How could I live with him, but not remember him? Maybe the hospital had sent me home with the wrong person.

I started panicking, but before I could say anything, Sebastian stopped in front of a big glass block of flats.

I looked over at him. "Home?"

Sebastian nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry these things are all so short. Anyway, I know the picture this is based off is long gone, because I've updated my blog thousands of times since then. However, if you'd still like to follow it, it's <span>boys-from-baker-stree<span>t dot tumblr dot com**

**Amy x**


End file.
